


A Pretty, Blond Distraction

by Piratesprincess85



Category: Captain Swan - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Emma Swan, Dark Hook, Dark captain swan sex, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piratesprincess85/pseuds/Piratesprincess85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Emma gets her memories back from the Dreamcatcher, she realizes Hooks plan. So, she thinks of a way to distract him while the others try to figure out a way to close the portal to the Underworld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pretty, Blond Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'm not going to lie, this is a little twisted just a fair warning. This was only written for fun.

"I know what he's doing. I know what _they're_ doing. Hook is opening the portal to the underworld to release all of the Dark Ones," Emma said after her memories of Hook telling his plan back at the diner in Camelot were restored.

" _All_ of the Dark Ones?" Regina asked.

"Yes, and we have to close the portal. You guys need to go and figure out how we can close it."

"What are you going to do? And even if we do figure out a way, there's still the matter of Captain Dark Hook getting in our way."

"That's where I come in. He told me I'm a pretty, blond distraction..." Just then she poofed herself to make her look like her old self, with her long blond hair and red leather jacket. "... Well I'll give him a blond distraction."

"Emma, are you sure that's a good idea," David asked, concerned for his daughter.

"Don't worry about me, go. There's no time to lose."

The others left as Emma disappeared in a cloud of smoke. She transported herself to where Hook was, by the pond. She appeared in front of him, put her hands on his arms and poofed them both back to her house.

This time she was wearing a tight, black leather dress that was cut low enough to display the tops of her breasts and ended just below her thighs. She also had on black high heels, and her hair was up in a high ponytail.

"Emma, what are you doing?! Why did you bring me back here?" Hook demanded.

"After you left, I thought about what you said about me pushing away the people I love. You're right, I do. That's why there's no point in pushing you away. You said yourself, you're not Killian Jones. The man that I loved, he's no longer here." She carressed his jacket collar and leaned in closer to him. "But I kind of like this new you."

"If you're trying to distract me, you're too late. You can't stop me, now. The portal's already open."

"I'm not trying to stop you, Hook. I just want you to do as you promised."

"And what's that?" Hook asked, intrigued. 

Her face leaned in just inches away from his, their lips almost touching. "I want you to _hurt_ me."

Not being able resist her demand, especially now that she was encased in the blond bombshell he couldn't admit he still ached for, he grabbed her arms and slammed her against the wall behind her. As he looked at her with hard, cold eyes, they could only hear heavy breaths and pounding heartbeats. He smashed his lips into hers, teeth clanking and low groans escaping them. He grabbed her hips as his tongue enveloped hers, nipping and sucking on her bottom lip.

Hook pulled away from her lips and used his hook to grab the the top of her dress and ripped it off of her so that she was only wearing a black bra and panties. He then used his hook to rip off what was left so that she stood naked before him.

"Mmm. I think I'm going to quite enjoy this," he said in a deep tone as he took in the sight of her naked body and gave her a dark smile. He leaned in closer, pressed himself against her and lifted her up forcefully, making her gasp. He put his hook under her leg, and grabbed her other leg with his hand, wrapping it around his hips.

She unzipped his pants and grabbed his shaft, stroking it and he lifted his head up, groaning from her touch.

Emma leaned her lips closer to his ear and whispered, "What are you waiting for? Fuck me, Captain."

He dropped his head back to face her and gave her a hard stare. He lifted her up slightly and forced his cock into her cunt with no mercy and moved in short, hard thrusts as he grunted. She let out cries and gasps as he slammed against her. He took her nipple into his mouth, nipping and suckling in it and switch to the other one.

She felt torn; she still loved this man but not the darkness inside of him. She didn't know whether she should relish the moment that they were together, even if it was under totally messed up circumstances, or if she should just focus on her ulterior motive. Either way, she had to make it believable.

She leaned her head back and moaned as he thrusted into her. And to her surprise, as she brought her head back down, he looked at her with soft eyes, pressed her hand against the wall behind her and entangled his fingers into hers. It was as if her Killian was still in there, desperately wanting to come out. When he continued to slam his hips against hers and yelled out, "bloody hell, Emma, you're a good fuck," she didn't give it another thought. 

He gave a few final hard thrusts as he groaned loudly and spilled his seed into her.

Now weak and satisfied, he released his grip on her and she placed her feet on the ground. She waved her hand, using her magic to knock him out. As he fell to the floor, she poofed her clothes back on, transforming into her Dark One look again and vanished in a cloud of smoke.


End file.
